Broken
by X-Blue Bunny-X
Summary: Lo intentaste y lo lograste, pero su maldito contacto te salvó. Ahora sabes que no estas sola, y que después de todo, alguien si te ama.


**_Broken._**

**_By: Blue Bunny_**

* * *

_You come to me with your scars on your wrist  
You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this  
I just came to say goodbye  
I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine  
But I know it's a lie_

Ese momento en el que ya no aguantas.

Cuando ya no puedes respirar.

Cuando te sientes pisoteada.

Cuando todo te duele, y sientes que eres una frágil _flor de cerezo_.

Solamente deseabas que todo se terminara, porque te dolía. Te dolía demasiado.

Aun sentías el sabor a oxido amargo que tenía tu sangre en tu boca.

Te cansaste, ya estabas cansada de todo.

No podías con tanta presión sobre tus hombros.

Era **_mucho_** a soportar.

Y ya estabas harta.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be _

Cada vez que algo te salía bien, una acción lo contrarrestaba.

Una palabra, una fotografía, un chisme, un insulto, un grito, un golpe.

La única vez que te tocaron fue para golpearte.

Y recuerdas muy bien el rostro y la cara del que lo hizo.

Y llevabas su apellido.

Cuando tu padre se enteró de que te cortabas los brazos, te dio una "merecida" paliza. Tu madre solo lo ignoró totalmente, al estar de acuerdo con él.

_The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and  
I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be_

Decidiste terminar con tu vida en ese preciso momento.

**_Ahogándote_**.

Te sentías estúpida.

Tus ojos ya te ardían de tanto llorar, todo tu cuerpo lloraba por compasión.

Tus manos temblaban y tu respiración se agitaba, avisándote que, nuevamente, llorarías.

La pregunta es: ¿Aún tienes lágrimas para llorar?

Te sumergiste en el agua de la tina, y aguantaste la respiración lo más que pudiste.

Luego, solo quedo esperar a quedarte dormida allí.

Hasta que, aún con un pequeño grado de conciencia, oíste la puerta del baño abrirse…

Y lo siguiente que sentiste, fue el agua consumiéndote por completo.

Se estaba acabando, todo se acabaría.

El dolor, los gritos, las peleas, el llanto, la vergüenza, y la humillación.

No querías morir. Pero era lo mejor.

_Your parents say everything is your fault  
But they don't know you like I know you  
They don't know you at all _

Todos te molestaban, nadie te quería, sentías como –Aunque no lo hicieran- si te golpearan constantemente.

Clavándote puñales hasta lo más profundo de tu corazón.

El cual, ya estaba destrozado.

Hiriéndote.

A propósito.

_I'm so sick of when they say  
It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine  
But I know it's a lie _

Tus padres, constantemente, te reprendían por hacerte eso.

E incluso Ino y Hinata llegaron al punto de no hablarte al descubrir lo que te hacías.

Estabas sola.

No tenías a nadie.

Bueno, quizás si…

_Sasuke._

_This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be The last night you'll spend alone _

_._

_._

_._

―¡Abran paso!―

―¡La estamos perdiendo!―

Tus padres, te habían regañado tantas veces por lo que te hacías, que ya no las recordabas.

Decían que era solo por "Llamar la atención"

Pero ellos no sabían nada.

Ino y Hinata, habían dejado de hablarte durante una semana cuando lo descubrieron:

―_No puedo creer que te haces eso Sakura Haruno_― _Te acusaba Ino._

―_Ino tiene razón_― _Se sumó Hinata. _―_Solo te haces más daño ¿Por qué no solo paras?_―

Pero Hinata, no se daba cuenta de que ya eras una adicta.

No se daba cuenta de que ya todo te dolía y que cada vez, la presión aumentaba, dejándote lugar a hacerlo.

Nadie te obligaba a hacerlo, tu lo creías necesario.

Y estaba bien, porque eres una adolescente con problemas como cualquier otro, vas a fiestas, te embriagas, tienes sexo y sales con tus amigas.

Pero tienes más problemas que cualquier otro.

Tu depresión y tu ansiedad no te dejan dormir, y eso, te convierte en una rareza, ya no eres como otros, ya no eres **_normal_**.

Pero **_él_**, nunca te dejó sola.

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be _

―¡Cárguenla a ciento ochenta!―

Sentiste una descarga eléctrica recorrer cada parte e tu cuerpo.

Te había dolido.

Pero aún así no despertaste.

―No responde, carga a doscientos―

Sentiste otra descarga, te dolió más que la anterior, pero seguías sin responder.

―No hay respuesta doc…―

―Carga a trescientos ¡No podemos perderla!―

Otra descarga que dolió, pero no te despertó.

Sentías a varias personas a tu alrededor, caminando, tocando y usando cosas, otras llorando, otras riendo, y otras **_sufriendo_**.

_The night is so long when everything's wrong  
If you give me your hand  
I will help you hold on  
Tonight, tonight _

Sentías tantas cosas.

Pero luego, sentiste otra descarga, no como las otras.

Sentiste esa descarga en el momento exacto en el que **_él_**, tomó tu mano, y la apretó contra la suya.

¿Cómo supiste que era él?

No lo sabías.

Lo sentías.

Pero esa descarga, te había despertado.

.

.

.

Despertaste y te sentaste lentamente en la cama. Observando a tu alrededor, todo era de color blanco, divisaste unos cuantos cuadros en las paredes, unos sillones y una mesita, un gran ventana por la que se colaba la luz del sol, y finalmente lo viste a **_él_**.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be _

Estaba dormido, su cabello azebache le cubría los ojos por su posición, su blanca y tersa piel, llevaba puesto un pitillo de jean oscuro en sus delgadas piernas, una remera blanca, y una sudadera negra, combinadas con unas converse azules.

Luego, te cruzaste con esos ojos ónix, que te miraban fija y profundamente.

.

.

._ The last night you'll spend alone I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be  
I'm everything you need me to be_

―Última caja descargada― Susurró a tu lado.

Sonreíste. Habían pasado dos años desde lo ocurrido.

Sasuke te había pedido ser su novia apenas saliste del hospital.

Las cosas comenzaron a mejorar poco a poco.

_I won't let you say goodbye And I'll be your reason why  
The last night away from me  
Away from me_

Eras otra persona.

Ahora, te estabas mudando con Sasuke.

Habían terminado la secundaria, y se habían comprado una hermosa y amplia casa en un acogedor vecindario.

Sonreíste y lo besaste.

Después de todo, alguien si te amaba.

…

* * *

_Hola! Aquí les traigo este one-shot. Fue algo que se me ocurrió en el momento y decidí escribirlo._

_Canción: The Last Night By Skillet_

_Gracias por leer._

_Blue Bunny_

_Reviews?_


End file.
